


Scars

by katriona_subasa



Series: Warrior of Twilight [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of scars, as you no doubt guessed by the title, but after the Final Steps of Fate, i think, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: "Do they bother you?" "Do what bother me?" "The scars."Some scars are physical. Some are mental. But sometimes, both need to be talked about.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Warrior of Twilight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178363
Kudos: 5





	Scars

"Do they bother you?" Syna's soft, hesitant question breaks him from his thoughts and he has to blink a couple of times to bring his mind to the present. They are finally able to relax, for once, and he'd been waiting for her to come to bed. "Thancred?" she calls, turning to face him. They're in his room, and she'd been changing into her nightclothes. But now, she stood there half-dressed, one arm wrapped around her to clasp her other arm. "Do they bother you?"

"Do what bother me?" he asks in return, not to deflect. His thoughts had been bouncing through so many things and he's not sure just what she caught and didn't catch. He… also hopes she hadn't been telling him something and he'd been stuck in his own head. And worries that is, in fact, the case when she doesn't clarify. "Come here…" He holds out his hand and, thankfully, she takes it and lets him pull her onto the bed. There's a bit of shifting as they both get comfortable, him leaning against the headboard and some pillows and her tucked against his chest. He hums absently under his breath as he strokes the scales on her upper arms, waiting for her to relax. Only when she does, and he's certain of it, does he speak again. "Do what bother me, Syna?"

"...My scars…" Many things he'd expected, and not a one had been that. He'd never known Syna to be self-conscious of her scars. To her, they are simply part of her, like her horns or her scales. Or the tail she likes to wrap around his leg when she's being teasing. Just another part of her life. "You've been staring a lot at them recently."

"Ah." Well, he can't refute that. He had. But… "First thing before I try to get my thoughts in order."

"Yes?"

"They absolutely do not bother me." There's a beat of silence. "Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, I do have some very distinct memories of you bleeding everywhere from the injuries that led to said scars, and…" He slides one hand down her right arm, tracing the mottled burn scars from her battle with Ifrit, before bring up her hand to brush a kiss over her knuckles. Automatically, she smiles, and he kisses the inside of her wrist simply to see that smile grow. "I will admit I am 'bothered', to borrow the word, by those memories. It scares me that I could've lost you."

"...Much like I fear the memories of when I did lose you, huh? Even if I got you back." She leans up briefly, dusting a kiss over his mouth, before tucking her face against his neck. He pulls her closer and turns his hand to intertwine their fingers. "In that case, what has you staring? What battle?"

"There's not a specific battle, per se…" He pauses, gathering his thoughts. She waits for him; she always waits for him. So long as he promises to not _hide_ , she waits. Just as he does for her. It's one of their compromises, their agreements to make their relationship work. "Are… any of them from me?"

"Huh?"

"Your scars." His breath shakes slightly, nausea clawing up his throat and settling deep in his belly. "Are any of them from me?"

"Of course not. When have we fought?" She pulls back to frown at him, and her eyes widened suddenly. "You're pale…" Her free hand slides up to caress his cheek and he tries to smile. He fears its nothing but pain. "Hmm…" Now when she frowns, it's merely in thought. He tries to unstick his throat to simply explain, yet the words refuse to flow. "Oh, you had a nightmare about Lala recently… is that…?"

"..." Again, he tries to speak, but all he manages is a weak cough. So, he closes his eyes and nods. Normally, her 'nickname' for Lahabrea amuses him to no end, but not now.

"What sparked the thought?" Thankfully, she's endlessly patient with him. "The nightmare itself?"

"Partly." The memories of that time always threaten to suffocate him, and he hates how _damn clear_ everything is. He remembers everything, did not even have the luxury of closing his eye and covering his ears. "But also…" He tightens his arm around her for a second, a reminder she is here and a grounding in the present, before he traces the prominent scar on the side of her abdomen. The shirt she'd chosen today bore her midriff and, consequently, the scars there. And it is a viscous scar, cutting even through the scales on her hips. The remnant of when Nidhogg, in Estinien's body, had run her through. "Well…"

"Ah." She understands. She understands and she smiles so sweetly at him. "I suppose that's where the disconnect is. Even if it was your body, it wasn't your will or heart behind the blow. So, to me, I never fought you. I fought Lala, who had the utter discourtesy of stealing you. In the same fashion, in my eyes, it was not Estinien I fought on the Steps, but Nidhogg." He struggles to smile back, but he's not sure how he managed. So, instead, he brings up their clasped hands to kiss hers again. "To answer your true question, I don't know."

"So, I could've."

" _Lala_ could've." She's firm with the correction, but gentle. She knows he might never view it with the same distinction she does, but she'll remind him every time. Just as he reminds her that what happened with Minfilia is not, and never will be, her fault. "However, between fighting through the Prae, dueling Gaius, fighting the Ultima Weapon twice, fighting Lala, _and_ escaping an exploding fortress, I honestly don't know where most of my wounds that day came from." He manages a laugh, choked and more breath than noise, but it's still a laugh. "I wish I could give you a better answer."

"It's enough." He leans down to kiss her. Once, twice, and a countless number of times, until she's breathless and pouts when he pulls away. "I want to repeat something from earlier. I am not bothered by your scars. They're part of you, and I love you. All of you, beloved."

"I love you too." She closes the gap between them for another kiss, long and sweet. They both know they'll revisit the conversation another day, after time to think on it more. But for now, the matter is settled, and that's good enough for them. "Drat, I still need to finish changing, but I'm comfy now."

"What a tragedy." He hugs her tighter and she laughs. Yes, it's good enough for them. "Tell me about your day, then. What sort of troubles did you fall into this time?"

"How much trouble can I fall into while in the market with Alisae?"

"I can think of a lot, actually."

They 'bicker' back and forth, laughing and teasing each other. The scars, both hers and his, both mental and physical, will remain and be talked about another day. It was part of who they were, and that was fine for they had each other and the rest of the Scions. It would all be fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Sorry, had to get fluff out of my system! It'll be a long while before I get to do things like this for Syna's stories!


End file.
